ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
American Ninja Warrior 2010
American Ninja Warrior 2010 is an American reality sports TV series - a spin-off to the Japanese show Sasuke. It premiered on June 1 and ended on September 12, 3 months before the regular ANW season did. Episodes # Southwest Regional Qualifiers (June 1, 2010) # Northwest Regional Qualifiers (June 8, 2010) # Midwest Regional Qualifiers (June 13, 2010) # Midsouth Regional Qualifiers (June 20, 2010) # Northeast Regional Qualifiers (June 27, 2010) # Southeast Regional Qualifiers (July 4, 2010) # Southwest Regional Finals (July 11, 2010) # Northwest Regional Finals (July 18, 2010) # Midwest Regional Finals (July 25, 2010) # Midsouth Regional Finals (August 1, 2010) # Southeast Regional Finals (August 8, 2010) - swapped the air date due to a scheduling conflict # Northeast Regional Finals (August 15, 2010) # Las Vegas National Finals Night 1 (August 29, 2010) # Las Vegas National Finals Night 2 (September 5, 2010) # Las Vegas National Finals Night 3 (September 12, 2010) Songs # [[I Lived|'I Lived']] - One Republic (3:55) # Never, Never, Never Give Up - Thomas and Friends (3:34) # What Time Is It? - High School Musical 2 (3:22) # [[Phoenix|'Phoenix']] - Olivia Holt (3:20) # Keep On Moving - 5ive (3:18) # [[Unstoppable|'Unstoppable']] - The Score (3:11) # [[Watch Me|'Watch Me']] - The Phantoms (3:36) # Skyfall - Adele (4:53) # [[Fire|'Fire']] - Barns Courtney (3:17) # Say OK - Vanessa Hudgens (3:46) # [[This Is How We Roll|'This Is How We Roll']] - Florida Georgia Line (3:40) # [[Roar|'Roar']] - Katy Perry (3:53) # [[Legends|'Legends']] - The Afters (3:13) # The Final Countdown - Europe (5:10) # [[Born To Win|'Born To Win']] - Five For Fighting (4:13) * Total: 56:21 minutes Obstacles Los Angeles (Southwest and Northwest) # Floating Steps / Archer Steps # Downhill Jump (15 villain fails) # Balance Bridge (19 villain fails) / Slack Ladder (2 villain fails) # Triple Swing (16 villain fails) / Ring Jump # Devil Steps (12 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # The Wedge (24 villain fails) # Pole Grasper (7 villain fails) # Invisible Ladder * Finishers (Southwest Qualifying): 21 * Finishers (Northwest Qualifying): 18 * Finishers (Southwest Team Relay): 6 * Finishers (Northwest Team Relay): 5 Oklahoma City (Midwest and Midsouth) # Quintuple Steps / Archer Steps # Ring Swing (8 villain fails) # Log Runner (28 villain fails) # Arm Rings (39 villain fails) / Tire Swing # Bar Hop (35 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # The Hinge (6 villain fails) # Rolling Steel (10 villain fails) # Cargo Climb * Finishers (Midwest Qualifying): 22 * Finishers (Midsouth Qualifying): 20 * Finishers (Midwest Team Relay): 7 * Finishers (Midsouth Team Relay): 8 Miami (Northeast and Southeast) # Quintuple Steps / Archer Steps # Big Dipper (42 villain fails) # Prism Tilt / Bungee Bridge (4 villain fails) # Pipe Slider (13 villain fails) / Floating Chains # Grip Hang (24 villain fails) / Trapeze Swing # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # Minefield (6 villain fails) # Body Prop (15 villain fails) # Cargo Climb * Finishers (Northeast Qualifying): 27 * Finishers (Southeast Qualifying): 23 * Finishers (Northeast Team Relay): 9 * Finishers (Southeast Team Relay): 8 Las Vegas Stage 1 # Snake Run (10 villain fails) # Propeller Bar (21 villain fails) # Giant Log Grip (14 villain fails) # Jumping Spider (22 ninja casualties) # Sonic Curve (11 ninja casualties, one Safety Pass usage) # Warped Wall (13 time-outs) # Broken Bridge (5 ninja casualties, one Safety Pass usage) # Flying Squirrel (10 ninja casualties) * Finishers: 33 Stage 2 # Giant Ring Swing (4 ninja casualties) # Down Up Salmon Ladder (6 ninja casualties, one Safety Pass usage) # Wave Runner (7 ninja casualties, one Safety Pass usage) # Butterfly Wall # Double Wedge (8 ninja casualties, one Safety Pass usage) # Wall Flip * Finishers: 10 Stage 3 # Keylock Hang # Floating Boards # Ultimate Cliffhanger (4 ninja casualties) # Curved Body Prop (1 ninja casualty) # Hang Climb (1 ninja casualty) # Walking Bar (2 ninja casualties) # Flying Bar * Finishers: 2 Stage 4 # Rope Climb (75 ft.) * Finishers: 1 Category:Events Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:2010 Category:American Ninja Warrior